Mike
Biografia: Mike, apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio Bigger! Mais uma má! Mais brutal! Mike prestes a dar um beijo a Zoey antes de serem liberados Zoey o iate e parece ser automaticamente atraído por ela, como ela faz. Após Chrishabía soprado seu barco, que quase se afogou porStaci puxando-o sob salvar-se, mas Zoey salvar rapidamenteambos. Depois disso, ele é o primeiro a usar o confessionário e diz queZoey é "super cute" e se pergunta se uma menina como ela sair com um cara como ele e esperar que a sua condição não complicar as coisas. Mais tarde, quando ele e os outros campistas sentar na praia, ele é visto sentado ao lado de Zoey e aparência Mike encontrou um ouro scott chris admiração. Depois que as equipes são selecionados é o primeiro a perceber que as coisas se refere ao lixo tóxico. Durante o desafio, uma de suas múltiplas personalidades mostradopela primeira vez, um velho chamado Chester. Ele não retorna àsua auto original para Zoey chama o seu nome para obter ajudaquando está prestes a cair na parte inferior do totem de sua equipeestá em jogo. Na Verdade ou Mutant Tubarão, Mike está na camamudar a si mesmo para Chester. Na primeira parte do desafio, Mike tenta fugir, pois não queria que as pessoas saibam os segredos sobre ele. Jo interrompe antes que ele pode fazer uma pausa para ele. Apósas duas equipes amarrar, ele é visto com Zoey, falando de filmes de ação. Na segunda parte do desafio, Mike salta sobre a corrida de obstáculos por ser uma pessoa diferente gimonalidades comoum cara durão chamado Vito, com um forte sotaque de Nova York,uma ginasta russa chamada Svetlana, um explorador australiano chamado Smith e Manitoba velho chamado Chester, cada um comuma voz diferente. No episódio Quem Encontre, Vito(personalidade Mike) kiss Mary Ann várias vezes mesmo contraZoey, mas ela estava em apuros quando ele foi para salvá-la. Mike torna-se "Vito", um cara durão italiano. Em Amigos Ice, Mike come na sala de jantar, dizendo Zoey gosta de waffles, e muda para Chester quando atingido por uma colher.Zoey acha que é bonito, mas Jo pede-lhe a oportunidade de serraro, mas felicitou-o por suas habilidades atléticas quandoSvetlana. Então admite no confessionário que tem transtorno de personalidade múltipla e diz que está tentando domar suaspersonalidades alternativas. Quando o rato na sala começa a usar seus poderes telecinéticos, assustando todos os participantes na sala de jantar, com exceção de Mike que foi abandonado e falhas e do solo. Durante bandeira neve captura de luta, seus companheiros de equipe tentam descobrir como chamar Svetlana novamente, mas ele se recusa a dizer-lhes qualquer coisa. Mike Camerontransformando truques e tornar-se Svetlana Jo joga contra a fortaleza, a fim de capturar a bandeira. Lá, você mudar para uma nova personalidade, Vito, o que provoca que rasga sua camisa e agir egoísta. Esta rejeição Zoey, mas Ana Maria é atraído para esta nova personalidade. Depois de Scott própria força de seus derreteequipe, Chris descobre que Mike tem a bandeira, dando vermesvitória. Mike como "Vito" em Finders Creepers. Em Finders Creepers, Mike inicialmente gasta seu tempo comZoey antes de ser capturado pela "aranha mutante gigante." Em meio ao desafio, Vito personalidade reaparece quando a sós comAna María. Ana Maria está animado ver imediatamente Vito, eviciado. Os dois fazem para o resto do episódio. Cameron, focada exclusivamente no desafio, ir para os dois fazem para fora, muito a seu desânimo. Quando eles chegam a caverna com a aranha gigante, apesar de seus esforços para prender os dois, MikeSvetlana sorte muda devido a ouvir os gritos de socorro Zoey, em uma tentativa de salvá-lo da web. Mike pede desculpas por beijar Zoey Mary Ann Finders.MikeCreepers está falando com suas outras personalidades em seu sono no Vista Traição. Durante o desafio, Mike está bombeando ar para respirar e Jo explicando a beijar Zoey Ana Maria foi um mal entendido. Vito vai quando Zoey acidentalmente camisa Mikecomeça durante uma briga entre ela e Ana María. Vito consegueperfurar um tubarão e, em seguida, Svetlana fez uma aparição para tocar o sino. Após o desafio Mike pareceu voltar a si mesmo. Mike queria ir ao banheiro ao lado da modelo fugitivo Cameronmostrou, mas as meninas não deixá-los tentar complementar o cabelo de Mike Zoey, mas ela ainda é confuso e ferido por Mike de episódios anteriores. Mike consegue pegar um modelo de sapo para capturar um desafio, mas ele teleportado para longe. Ao tentarsalvar LindsaRunaway Modelo Zoey e Mike está animado com o desafio, Chester fez uma aparição para ver Jo maquiagem. Após os vermes venceu, Jojogou barris para Mike por arruinar sua maquiagem enquanto Mikeestava confuso sobre por que ela estava jogando barris do mesmo.Mike parecia desconfortável quando Scott falou com Zoey quandoJo e Scott ligado equipes. Desperdiçar é terrível em uma mina, o episódio começa mostrandoMike, junto com os outros campistas confuso sobre onde encontraro pequeno-almoço. Depois de ter sido enganado, ele, juntamente com os outros concorrentes são levados para uma mina para o desafio. Na mina, Mike encontrou um chapéu que ele acha que é legal. Uma vez colocado, mais Mike personalidades, ManitobaSmith aparece e leva o desafio para os vermes mutantes, até que ele e Cameron estão separados de Zoey, Ana Maria e Scott. Mais tarde, Mike retorna e se comporta como um agradecimentoCameron para acordar antes. Então Mike e Cameron se reunir com Zoey e Scott e deixou para localizar equipe Ana Maria. Mike foi o primeiro a pegar o ouroChris. No entanto, como Cameron e Zoey estavam em apuros, Scott deu a estátua para que ele pudesse salvá-los. Após o desafio, Mike percebeu que o desafio era realmente Chris plano para evitar problemas com a Agência de Proteção Ambiental. MikeCameron perguntou se ele tinha transtorno de personalidade múltipla, o que fez Mike preocupação. Cameron ofereceu para ajudar Mike com sua condição e consolidar a amizade. Quando tijolo foi eliminado, Mike, Cameron e Zoey cumprimentou-ocomo agradecimento por salvar na mina. Mike age como o líder dosvermes mutantes do primeiro desafio no Treasure Island Dr.McLean. Durante todo este episódio, Mike é grato que Cameronestá ajudando e tentando conquistar Zoey enquanto desconhecem que Scott está minando-los. Dificuldade para mantê-la, e perto do final do episódio, ele não sabe Scott Cameron afirmou, por seustatus. Mike votou Scott, mas Scott tinha a estátua de imunidade. Mike dá Zoey um medalhão de ouro para se lembrar. Na Grã ChefAuto, Scott usa Transtorno de Personalidade Múltipla Mike à chantagem. Fá-lo ao longo do desafio. No entanto, para manterMike poupança Zoey quando ela começou a ter problemas, Scottcomeçou a coisas acima de um entalhe, fazendo Mike perdeu sua camisa, fazendo com que ele se torne Vito. Quando os dois sechegar ao ponto final no desafio, Mike Scott bate / Vito na cabeça com um pedaço de pau e bate. Enquanto fora de combate, ederrota Mike confronta seus quatro personalidades. Então acordacomo Mike, agora capaz de controlar suas múltiplas personalidades. Mike bate Zoey, mas perde o desafio de Scott. Nacerimônia da fogueira, Scott é dada a oportunidade de remover umcampista, e Mike escolhe. Antes de Mike é catapultado para fora da ilha, Zoey e Mike corre para trocar despedidas com Zoey Mikedando seu medalhão. Assim como eles estão prestes a se beijar, mas Chris Mike catapultar para fora da ilha. Após a sua remoção, Mike olha e / ou mencionados em cada episódio depois. Up up and away no meu mundo muito, Scottafirma que Zoey tem que pagar para votar fora Mike. Mais tarde no episódio, Zoey cabras ordens para atirar Scott, em nome de Mike.Em Coma, Puke e ser cauteloso, Estados Zoey que o acompanhamento de golas e Mike serem expulsos são as razões para querer deixar o show. Mais tarde, Mike deu o colar apósquebras de disposição, fazendo com que Zoey para se tornar louco.Mike olha para The Enchanted Fran Personalidades Mike exceto Mal. ken-floresta em um dos flashbacks de Zoey, onde Zoey e Cameroncompartilham uma risada. Em Cérebro vs Force: The Ultimate Duel, Mike foi um dos maiores defensores de Cameron, Cameron e incentivou a ficha Lightning.Mais tarde, ele é visto sendo atacado por Larry, mas Cameronsalva-lo mais tarde. Então aplausos quando Cameron ganha. Nofinal alternativo, Mike Cameron incentiva-lo depois que ele cai, e mostrou-se chateado quando relâmpago ganha. Personalidades: Ver artigo principal: Alternativa Mike Personalidades Mike tem cinco personalidades (seis contando o principal), que são: Chester, Vito, Svetlana, Manitoba Smith e Mal, que agora sãomostrados. Chester: É um velho rabugento, falando de sua juventude (se é queteve) e quase sempre estraga o desafio a sua equipa e sempreaparece quando esta frustrado. Svetlana: A ginasta russa e dançarina, que quase sempre favoreceo desafio a sua equipa e aparece quando Mike precisa de ajudafísica. Vito: É um italiano difícil, causa problemas para o seu relacionamento com Zoey porque Vito e Mary Ann estão apaixonados, flertando e beijando-a, fazendo com que Zoey tornar-se irritado. Favorece nem estraga o desafio para sua equipe,apenas distrai Mary Ann e Zoey e Mike aparece quando a camisa éremovido. Vito é um estereótipo de Jersey Shore. Criar um triângulo amoroso. Com Vito Maria Ann E Zoey Smith Manitoba: Manitoba parece ser um aventureiro experiente,com sotaque vaqueiro é aquele que às vezes favorece o time e aparece quando você coloca um chapéu em sua primeira apariçãoparece ter atitudes sexistas, mas eles não ver outra vez. Bad: A última lançada. Ele foi visto em Grand Chef Auto como uma sombra, talvez aparece quando perturbado. Faz a sua apariçãooficial em Drama Total: All Stars, quando Mike Scott bate (comoManitoba) com uma pá. O plano para expulsar todos os outros membros. Destrua os itens especiais de outros membros de sua equipe (O vídeo game Sam, Serra celulares, óculos de sol e navalhaCameron Duncan). Ele dominou o corpo de Mike para a final Wrech-samento. Na Grã Chef Auto, quando em sua mente, lutando contra suas personalidades, aparece, na sombra, o "mal" alegado. O estranho é que para o pouco tempo que parece, mostra que é dois olhos,quando você tem um rosto. Além disso, você vai notar o cabelo como o Mike, o que é raro, é baixo. Há também a possibilidade de que ele é um primeiro rascunho do mal. Curiosides: Mike, Vito e Svetlana distrair Mal cantando para libertar Waffles Manitoba Smith e Chester Talvez cada personalidade Mike tem uma aura diferente, porqueZoey diz Dawn ", pelo menos, parte do mike te ama." Ele é o personagem que tem mais diferentes personalidades. Tem 5 sem contar com ele. E eles são: Chester, Vito, Svetlana, Manitoba Smith e Mal. Mal foi recebido apenas em Drama Total: Todas as Estrelas Você pode ter personalidades mais obscuras. Ele, juntamente com Alejandro, são os únicos vencedores oficiaisnão vêm da equipe vencedora. Foi a primeira vingança Total Drama da Ilha de usar o confessionário. Na versão francesa de seu nome é Miguel. É a quarta pessoa a ter problemas psicológicos. Os primeiros foram Izzy, Sierra e Ezequiel. Ele é a segunda pessoa a ter múltiplas personalidades, o primeiro foi Izzy. No entanto, Izzy são simples alter-egos (performances), enquanto que Mike não pode controlar suas outras personalidades É um dos personagens ter uma lacuna entre os dentes, outros sãoCody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (Anteriormente quando LeShawnajogou), Rodney, Leonard e Sugar. Mike é um dos seis caras que têm mais do que uma menina atraída por ele. Os outros são Justin, Duncan, Harold, Trent e Alexander. É o único novo elenco nesta categoria. Ninguém no Espanhol Eggspects Oposição, é revelado que o quinto eo mal personalidade Mike chamado Mal. É o segundo em alterar votos, mesmo que fosse em sua mápersonalidade. A primeira foi Harold. Ele, juntamente com Zoey, são os únicos que aparecem na cena final da abertura em mais de uma ocasião. Essa cena são geralmente um beijo interrompido. O juntamente com Zoey tem ou teve uma personalidade perversaque leva o seu corpo e não pode controlar. Curiosamente eles são um casal. Para Command Zoey Zoey está aparecendo em Drama Total:Revenge of the Island e no caso de Mal de Mike apareceu emDrama Total: All Stars. A personalidade ruim / agressivo Mike é ruim e ruim /personalidade agressiva Zoey Zoey é Command Zoey apenas tem que Mike e vários outros Mal. Ele, juntamente com Zoey, Lindsay, Serra e DJ nunca foram eliminados por voto regular. Ele é o único homem do elenco desta nova categoria. Mike Duncan ido junto com o correcional. Mike era o agradecimento correcionais para Mal. Mike junto com Zoey, Cameron, Duncan, Alejandro, Owen, Scott,são aqueles que vieram para a fusão em suas temporadas em queparticipou. Mike é um dos personagens que eu ganhei uma temporada sem vencer um único desafio por si só após a fusão. A outra é a Duncan em LDA. Sua roupa é semelhante a um De Minecraft Steve, um personagem do jogo de vídeo da Mojang. Ele é visto dormindo com suas personalidades. Ele e Zoey é o segundo casal se beijando na final e quem são osfinalistas. Os outros são Heather e Alejandro. thumb|leftthumbthumb|left|126pxthumb|101pxthumb|leftthumb|118px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Drama Total Só estrelas